


Underhanded

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Semi-NSFW Meme ficlets [12]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Incest, M/M, Muscles, Strength Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-NSFW meme — send me a pairing and a number and I’ll write you a ficlet about one pinning the other against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underhanded

"You would do well to begin holding your tongue, brother." Thor says, and Loki stares at him levelly, adjusting his position as best he can when Thor has his wrists pressed above his head, gripped so tightly he can feel his bones rubbing against each other.

“Why hold my tongue, Thor, when I’d rather hold something of yours?” Thor lets out a low growl, and then he slams one hand between Loki’s legs, grabbing at him through the cloth of his trousers.

Loki lets out a half-pained, half-pleasured grunt, and then says, “Too- too rough-”

“Your seductions are improper.” Thor hisses, and his hand tightens around Loki’s cock. Loki is beginning to fill despite himself, and it’s good,  _good._

“As is the placement of your hand.” Loki retorts immediately, stood stiffly. He doesn’t know what Thor is doing - his play had been to tease, to irritate the other man, for the sake of affecting Thor to blush perhaps, or at least become otherwise discomfited. He did not intend on  _reciprocation._

He feels vulnerable as he is, pinned so with his arms above his head as opposed to by his sides where he can still pull at the daggers about his person. Even magic would be difficult in this position, without an easy point of aim.

"Is it  _uncomfortable_  when your manipulations go astray?” Thor asks in a low voice, and Loki snorts.

"Uncomfortable is not the word I would utilize, brother, as I’m sure you feel." Loki says shortly, and Thor  _grins_  at him, the expression grim. Loki’s heart is beating fast in his chest, and he can feel excitement coil serpentine low in his belly, hardening fully under the other’s hand. “Does that  _upset_  you?”

"Not at all." Thor says, and then his spare hand moves from Loki’s crotch to his throat, and he tilts the smaller man’s head up to kiss him hard on the mouth. He pulls away, and Loki stares at him, kissed breathless.

"Unhand me." Loki says, and he thinks about getting his mouth on Thor’s body, getting his  _hands_  on Thor’s body, getting Thor’s body out of those pesky _clothes._

"Not yet." Thor says, and he dips again, and his lips, his tongue, are hot attention on Loki’s mouth, making him arch for more. "I want to enjoy you like this, first." He adds, and Loki grins at him, all teeth. No mirth can be found in that expression: it’s all but  _vicious._

"Very well." He says. "But understand that I will make my own back."

"Oh, I have faith that you will." Thor says, and then he has his hand around Loki’s throat, squeezing tightly. His faith is well-placed, Loki thinks. He’ll have Thor screaming  _thrice_  for acting a dominant with him. 


End file.
